Vanessa's Book of Fanboy and Chum Chum Poems
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: Just like SMG2, this will be a collection of poems about places, objects, characters, ect. from Fanboy and Chum Chum.
1. Fanboy

**Hello boys and girls. This is your old pal Vanessa Osbourne! This is a fic about a whale…no! This is a fic about being happy! **

**Wrong again! This isn't even a fic! It's another poetry project I'm doing. Probably way better and more formal than the crud I'm writing here now.**

**So, as said in the title and above, this is a 'book of poetry' I'm writing for this fandom. I'm working on a similar project in the Mario fandom. I just thought I'd write some poems about different people, places, and objects in this fandom. **

**And so, the first poem of the 'book' will be about Fanboy (of course.) On with the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: As I am forced to write thee, It is for mercy I plea. For it is you I truly dread, Because you leave me an aching head. Your letters adorned with the ugliest bold, Drafting you grows exceedingly old. For even the ones you refuse to haunt, Get sick and tired of your monotonous font. So as I beg the creators of the show, To remember the sad truth that we all know, (maybe acknowledging this shall earn us some rum) None of us own Fanboy and Chum Chum. **

**Fanboy**

He's the hero of the town

Craziest young bloke around

Favorite food is nachos with cheese

Favorite drink is Frosty Freezy Freeze

His daily life is quite insane

From causing mischief, he cannot refrain

Pretending he has super powers

Heck, he lives in a water tower!

Teacher wishes he would sit still

Annoys the clerk by requesting refills

Superheroism is what interests him best

Wishing somehow, he could go on a quest

If you ever see him, you should also spot

His shorter side-kick, who he loves alot

And his purple costume, with a hint of green

His chubby colleauge making him look lean

The funniest of all, is his name

When compared to ours, it's not the same

But it's ring, you should enjoy,

The young lad's name is Fanboy.

**Yes, I know, it was sort of corny. Just thought I may add some poetry to this fandom. If this is liked a lot, I'll continue. I'll probably randomly choose things to be the subject of my poems, so it's not going to be in any particular order. I hope you all enjoyed. R&R if you feel like it. Flames, eh, will make a sandwhich hybrid (half grilled cheese, half egg salad.). Peace! **


	2. Frosty Freezy Freeze

**Oh wow! Already a couple of reviews. Awesome. I dunno how often I will update, but it will probably be more than my SMG2 poems. Yes, I don't have the game for reference. But, at least, I can watch this show. **

**So, as you can see by the chapter title, this poem's about Frosty Freezy Freeze. ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum you see, If I did, I'd be as happy as I could be. But I don't, and I admit it, so the lawyers filing lawsuits should quit it. If I owned the awesome show, I wouldn't be here typing this, you know. So all in all, it's for the better. Hey, at least I'm not knitting a sweater. (I know, I just decided to type this.)**

**Frosty Freezy Freeze**

Frostiest drink in all of the land

You are always found in my hand

Every morning, noon, and night

I buy you, then, you're out of sight

Colored either pink or blue

Whenever I'm thirsty, I choose you

So very sweet, so very cold

Your taste will never grow old

Summer, Fall, Winter, or Spring

Drinking you, is the best thing

If I have you, I'm not likely to share

Not even with Sprinkles the Bear

You are the best of every single drink

I couldn't go on without you, I think

And so, when I want you, I always say 'Please

Sir or maa'm, may I have a Frosty Freezy Freeze?'

**So, hope you liked. And no, it's not Fanboy's POV (Point of view), I know it seems like it though.**

**RUER (Read, Understand, Enjoy, Review). PEACE PEOPLE! **


	3. Oz's Comic Book Shop

**Well, here I am again, making yet ANOTHER poem! Ah poetry, believe it or not, it was one of the hardest things to write in the past. Now, I feel I could be making poems like this weekly. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! **

**Today's poem is about the cluttered, but well-loved place we all know as: Oz's comic book shop. Yes, I know, first a person, then a thing, now a place. Seriously (or Siriusly) people, I told you that I would be doing things in a random order. Enough of my ramblings; ON WITH THE POEM!**

**Disclaimer: My feelings for you, are love and hate. It's odd, I know, you cannot relate. On one hand I am free from costly suits, filed by lawyers who never eat fruits. But you do nothing else; just sit on my chapter, deep down inside, hiding loud bursts of laughter. But mock me, scorn me, scream and shout, no doubt about it, I can't throw you out. Can anyone spare me, please, is there someone? No, fine, then I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum.**

**Oz's Comic Book Shop**

Cluttered beyond belief describes you,

Full of objects with different hues.

Has anything in here ever been used?

Anything, lying in here, askew?

Comics, posters, figures galore

You've never seemed to be a bore,

If a new collectible is in the store,

No doubt that it's also here, on the floor.

Owned by a small but loud German dame

Before she owned you, were you ever the same?

Before she, and Oz so swiftly came?

Will you tell me, or are you ashamed?

Though cluttered and noisy around the clock,

I can't help smile, when I walk upon your block

If you were to close down, it would be a huge shock

I'd frown, I'd sigh, I'd kick rock after rock.

You'll always have a place in my heart,

Right next to the Frosty Mart.

I hope we'll never, ever grow apart,

The choice to do that is never smart.

**Well, there you have it. I did a new rhyme scheme, just so it wouldn't be the same old thing EVERY time. So, I think I'll try to do a character next time. Don't worry people. Just keep a lookout, and I will try to update soon. SOON I SAY! So, try to RUER (Read, Understand, Enjoy, Review), and the loud German dame (Oz's mom) should let me keep this thing up, instead of turning it into a fiction about goats and yogurt. *shivers.*  
**

**BYE MY WONDERFUL READERS! **


	4. Scrivener Elf

**AAAAAAAAAAAH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, ETERNITY! I AM SO SORRY!**

**So, this poem is about a sarcastic, witty little fellow who we all have come to love. No, not Kyle, but close. Maybe you'll be able to tell after you read the poem… **

**Disclaimer: How long shall thou haunt me? How long, until, I'll see; a world in which, thou no longer rules? This thought, I'll tell you, makes me look like a fool. If only, one day, thou would disappear; I'd definitely, most certainly, never shed a tear. But sadly, thy reign is still in line. The show Fanboy and Chum Chum, is not mine.**

**Scrivener Elf**

Oh how I shed a bitter tear

When you are never seen around

Standing with me, near the ground

Hoping you will soon be found

Completely safe, completely sound

You are the smallest, of the servants

But nevertheless, you are the best

Outsmarting all the rest

With witty words and jests

Always beside me, on the lamest of quests

Ragged clothes, from the Medieval

Cool toned purple, is your skin

You buck-toothed creatures have cute grins

But only one, from all the kin

Is the ultimate, and will always win

Scrawny, short, stubby, small

This is how others portray you

But that's something, I'd never do

Never groan, never say "Shoo"

I'll always stay, solemnly true

You're the one, who is always there

The coolest helper, in all the land

Always forever, lending a hand

You're the gem of which one panned

And you came, all with the flick of a wand

**Aw, a nice poem about Scrivener Elf! No, this is not from Kyle's point of view either. Just a little ode I created on his behalf. I've started reading more poetry, and thought I should vary my rhyme patterns. You know, just to have a variety. FOR FUN! Hope you liked the poem. I'll try to update sooner. **

**RUER (Read, Understand, Enjoy, Review) EVERYONE! BYE!**


	5. Precious The Pig

**OH JOYOUS DAY! I'M WRITING THIS ON A NEW LAPTOP IN MICROSOFT WORD 2007! HORRAY! Sorry about another late update. I've been busy, and I **_**just **_**got a new CPU! YAY! So now, my poem will be about *drum roll…***

** PRECIOUS! Precious the pig! Yayayayay! And yes fans of other characters. In due time, your favorite character shall have a poem written about them. Patience people. Patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon; don't shoot me with a harpoon. This show I love to see; does not belong to me. If it owned it, I would cheer; but the lawyers, they're getting edgy, I fear. To wrap things up, to summarize; I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum you guys.**

**Precious the Pig**

Not the smelliest swine of all

But pretty foul at times;

Attacking me; passing gas

That so badly appalls.

Though you reek of moldy, old waste

You seem to sometimes help;

When there is much treachery

Or lonely times I face.

When the times are gloom and despair,

When all hope has vanished,

You come out of nowhere, oh,

The happy times we share.

So many powers, that you wield

Fly, drive, to play the flute

Using skills of Karate,

And gobbling all your meals.

To say one thing, and one alone,

You're stinky and grouchy

Yet helpful and so much fun;

That our friendship has grown.

** Heh, yeah, weird right? Well, I'm sorry again for another late update. I dunno how often I will update anymore. But, for one thing, I doubt I'll take this, or my Mario crossover with this show off Fanfiction, so any fans of either, don't worry. DON'T I SAY! **

**Oh, and sorry about there being a lack of spaces in this poem. For some reason, this stupid thing on Fanfiction will NOT let me space my stanzas! GRR!  
**

**Well, yet again, RUER (Read, Understand, Enjoy, Review.). **_**Au revoir **_**my readers. **


	6. Kyle

-1** Wow, it's been a long, long, long time. But, I'm back. At least, for now…**

** Well, I gotta say, I'm doing one about Kyle. Yes, Kyle lovers, squee to your hearts content. Squee, you may, squee. **

** Disclaimer: In our heads, we love to dream, of joys sweeter than ice cream. Of joys so great, so nicely grand, of delight that seems to never disband, but then it hits us, like a ball of scum; we don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum.**

**Kyle**

Your clumsiness is lovable

Your mood, not the same

Bitter, like the smallest grape

But usually, quite tame.

Though your genuine smile

Is of the truly rare

It's better than the scowl

That comes with a glare.

Conjurer, you are

Not of the best

But you usually seem

Better than the rest .

From the heart of London

You have come from

Says the urban legend

Created by some.

We hear the sparkling

Of a magic stick.

And we think of you

Think of you so quick.

Hair of the reddest flame

Gravel which fills your face

Some would think these features

Makes you a disgrace;.

But I tell, the foolish

Not that they're not right;

I teach that wisest judgment

Comes from sympathy, not sight.

** Wow, I hope that wasn't too… you know…odd. Oh well, it's a poem. POETRY POWER!**

**RUER! (Read, Understand, Enjoy, Review)**

**Eace-Pay Out-Hay! (Peace out!) (That was in Pig Latin. Pig Latin Rules.)**


End file.
